Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 27th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session on July the 27th 623 K.C. This Record has been edited to remove the repeated outbursts by uninvited guests in the chamber. Record Meriahm Lausten: '''I hereby call this session of the Magus Senate of Dalaran to order. As you all can see, we have some guests who've arrived to speak to us. We'll call Lord-Vicar Manstein forward in a moment, but first, I wanted to take a moment to bring the Senate up to speed on our recent events. As all of you likely know, Ambermill is fallen. Many of you have sustained wounds from the battle. Know that Dalaran is grateful for your sacrifice and your heroism. But we stride forward in the wake of the oncoming storm, our heads held high. There are a great many things to do, and while we don't have time to go through them now as we usually do, I urge you to keep up-to-date on your own of what the future holds. Now, to the major matter of the meeting. As most of you know, the Kirin Tor is investigating the events in Lordaeron to see if our holdings are further threatened. Obviously, we've lost Ambermill. We cannot, however, let it deter us from our search for the truth. It is with that in mind that I respectfully call Lord-Vicar Manstein to the floor. '''Lord Erich Manstein: On behalf of his Holiness, the Archbishop Columbas V, and the entirety of the Church of the Holy Light, I am more than pleased to answer any questions this noble assembly of Magi might wish to propose. That said, if your eminence would be so kind as to indulge the Church with one request? Meriahm Lausten: '''If you would move to the center of the room, Lord-Vicar? '''Lord Erich Manstein: I do not believe I've yet earned such a privilege. I will answer what I can as all exemplars of the church, with humility. Meriahm Lausten: As you wish. Since Chancellor Halliwell is injured, I will be moderating the questions. I'll ask a question, and once you've answered it, we'll allow the rest of the Senate to ask their own questions. My question to you, Lord-Vicar, is this; Do you feel that your actions and the actions of those under your command deliberately antagonized the Forsaken into attacking other living in the region? Lord Erich Manstein: It is with great thanks that the Church has answered your call, Lady Lausten, for it is always with distinct happiness that we bearers of the faith are keen to spread truth were uncertainty may lay. As to your inquiry I would like to preface my answer by reminding this body that the Alliance currently sits in open conflict with the Forsaken, a group which not but a few years ago laid complete waste to your former neighbors; the people of Gilneas. As such, to comment on whether or not any particular act of aggression directly affects a response is merely one of uncertain speculation. Considering that the esteemed Lady Proudmoore has cast the lot of this great city with its rightful partners in the Alliance, it comes as no surprise to me that the attack took place. Meriahm Lausten: Very well, Lord-Vicar. If anyone in the Senate wishes to pose a question to our guest, put your staff forward now. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: What about this rumor that a ship of civilians, prisoners of war for that matter were burned down? Killing all aboard? I would hope that this is nothing more than just some silly rumor, spreading around the streets of Stormwind and not true. Meriahm Lausten: Mind yourself, Lady Ravenheart. We have protocol for a reason. Arranax DeVin: Actually? No. Let Ravenheart ask her question first. Lord Erich Manstein: I will answer the question, if it pleases the Senate. Meriahm Lausten: Doctor McPherson, do you have any objection to letting the Lord-Vicar answer Lady Ravenheart's question before yours? Doctor Augustine McPherson: Not at all. Please proceed. Meriahm Lausten: Very well. Lord-Vicar, the floor is yours. Lord Erich Manstein: The HMS Deliverance, a ship under the command of the Congregation held within its bowels thirty and six former citizens of Lordaeron. They were properly disposed of when the ship neared their homeland on the return journey from Quel'Thalas. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you. Lord DeVin, the next question is yours. Arranax DeVin: Then I suppose, by your own words, you're guilty of war crimes against the people of Lordaeron, and the Forsaken as a whole. Even though our reports state the number was about 400, however, lightie lies are things we're accustomed to. So. That leads me to the question then. Did you actually launch this war, and send the North into chaos over some worthless baubles that hold value to your mindless totemic religion? Since if so, wouldn't some glittery crystals have served? Assuming you wish to behave like troggs, and not proper human beings. Meriahm Lausten: Lord DeVin. Curb your tongue. These are our guests and have shown us a great measure of trust and respect by appearing before this Senate. Arranax DeVin: I think it a valid question, Lausten. Meriahm Lausten: The question is valid. The rudeness is not. Arranax DeVin: I wish to know why we were drawn into this. Also yes. I take trophies in battle. I don't murder civilians. Lord Erich Manstein: I apologize for my poor behavior, Lady Lausten, but I've always held a soft spoke for the words of children. Regardless, I shall answer the man's question. Arranax DeVin: I wasn't talking to you, long ear. I was speaking to your owner. Meriahm Lausten: Lord DeVin, reliquish the floor. Lord Erich Manstein: Mr. DeVin, it is the official position of the church, that there is no such thing as a Forsaken 'civilian.' The dead cannot be slain... at any rate, I do not feel this man deserves further address. Meriahm Lausten: That is a direct order. Surrender the floor. Arranax DeVin: As you wish Lausten. The stink of wanton pleasure belonging to this whole cadre wafting from that elf's lips is offensive at this range. Still. Thank you. Butcher. Meriahm Lausten: One more word out of turn, Lord DeVin, and you'll be getting used to the food in the Violet Hold. Lord Erich Manstein: If you will allow a break in protocol, Lady Lausten? His Holiness wished for me to communicate a request which I feel would be me most pertinent at this moment. Meriahm Lausten: Permit Doctor McPherson to speak first, Lord-Vicar. Doctor McPherson, you have a question. Lord Erich Manstein: As you will. Doctor Augustine McPherson: If you please. I understand the good Faith of the Clergy and its fellows in the war against the Forsaken. It would be justice to end their putrid existence and deliver them from the plague wrought upon them to live in eternity of their deathly forms...But I must ask, what is the purpose of your conquest against them, truly..Do you wish to take Lordaeron? And if so..What do you plan on doing with the broken kingdom? Lord Erich Manstein: It is, of course, our ultimate hope that the dead of Lordaeron shall be put to final rest so that it's -living- children may once more grace its cities and tend its fields. Unfortunately, the Church does not possess the required resources for such a massive undertaking. Our goal in Lordaeron was the recovery of an artifact known as the Lion's Bastion from the ruins of the Capital City. It is our belief that this artifact, with the proper magical divinations, may lead to the rescue of the most beloved Sir Turalyon, a hero of the Silver Hand and the Alliance, as well as his wife, the Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner, sister to Valeeria. Meriahm Lausten: Very well. You had something you wanted to say, and then Mister Westwood has a question. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Thank you for your thorough answer, Lord-Vicar. Your cause is of my interest...I am Arathi-born, but my highest respects go to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. A noble act, though in my personal opinion I think that holding strong alliances and upholding courtesy and kindness during such meetings would do you well in finding the resources needed. Lord Erich Manstein: Quite so. His Holiness wishes for me to communicate the extent to which the Church holds the Kirin Tor and Dalaran as much loved children. Although Magi are the most likely to question the tenants of our faith, the ancient bond between us has been proof that even the most touched by the arcane can be among the most faithful and loyal. With this loving and warm intent, his Holiness is most confused that this Senate would permit such harsh, vile, and undermining speech from one of its members. As a Senate, one speaks for all, and the words of your errant chamber lad sully the glistening appearance of this assembly. It is as such that his Holiness has been lead to question if this wise assembly still accepts the love and benevolent admiration of the Church, whether we have been cast off and chastised as a spoiled child might to its father, or whether...perhaps through misunderstanding the child has given us offense that was not meant. That is the question I propose, does this despise the Mother Church, or welcome us as the loving allies we wish to be? A formal resolution from the Senate condemning the Lord DeVin and publically acknowledging your goodwill would be sufficient to relieve his Holiness of the great stress this has caused him. Arranax DeVin: Now. Let me spell this out very simply for you, you mental midget. I understand you are uneducated. I understand you are ignorant. I understand you are a moronic, barbaric tyrant of a creature who - Meriahm Lausten: Lord DeVin, the question was directed at me, not at you-- Arranax DeVin: butchers the unarmed, and the innocent. Now. Allow me to explain to you this. This is Dalaran. Not some Elwynn backwater. Unlike your sheep fucking followers, we're not illiterate filth. Thus, I will tell you this. I hold nothing but disgust and- Meriahm Lausten: Arranax, step down. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: '''This is over. Put him down. '''Lord Erich Manstein: It was my understanding that this Senate retained a degree of protocol and decorum, Lady Lausten? Although I know you to be a woman of integrity, I cannot allow his Holiness to be slandered in such a manner. Arranax DeVin: -venom for you totem worshipping cretins. Your religion is a joke based upon falsehoods. There is a reason I banned its yammering preaching within my lands. Do you hear me? That is the extent of my love for your feckless institution. Meriahm Lausten: Arranax DeVin, you are under arrest. Seize him. Arranax DeVin: Oh, piss off Lausten, I can walk ... Oh be still. No one's drawn their members for you to service. Meriahm Lausten: I won't give you the pleasure. You have disrespected this Senate and its guests. Your arrogance, your cruelty, and your stupidity have marred the image of this Senate. Archmage Baelheit, take him to the Hold, if you will. Investigation pending. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: And ensure he is not comfortable. Arranax DeVin: Come on then. And don't touch me. Meriahm Lausten: Very long investigation pending. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Lord Manstein on behalf of Dalaran I wish to apologize. I have been reluctant to speak because of injuries I got from the fall of Ambermill. I ensure you he will be dealt with and your faith in us restored in time. Lord Erich Manstein: Thank you Chancellor. Although my faith waivered somewhat, your words assure me that Mr. DeVin is merely an outlier within this Senate, and that the body at large still holds fast to our friendship. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I am weak and so I return this meeting to the Vice-Chancellor. Meriahm Lausten: You also have my personal apologies, Lord-Vicar. Arranax DeVin is a boorish man with a sharp tongue. I assure you, his rudeness and his lack of regard for decorum will be -personally- dealt with. Lord Erich Manstein: Lady Lausten, I am not familiar with this particular Senate's protocol... however, I hope that this body might make an official statement declaring it's intent to remain a lawful, faithful, and most loyal ally of the church? As to the man in question... dwell upon it no more, for such men deserve little more than the pity of their betters. Meriahm Lausten: I am more than happy to discuss the matter with the Council. It is time we repaired what fractures exist between us as best we can. Lord Erich Manstein: The Church, and his Holiness, extends its thanks. Meriahm Lausten: Now, then. Mister Westwood - and remember, you can ask a question without being rude - it is your turn to ask. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: '''Thank ya' Vice-Chancellor, Lord Manstein...my question, is very simple yet somewhat deep. I have been to the North, Fought the Forsaken soldiers with the Liberation Front and Dalaran....Soldiers are heartless monsters that will kill anyone and anything...yet the Civilians, well all they wish is to pick up their lives were they left it, or return to their loved ones....to all of this I must ask...should no' all of the Civilians of the Forsaken be given a choice? Should they also be shown no mercy as the soldiers we kill every day? Can they no' be allowed to live in peace, with or without the light besides them? '''Lord Erich Manstein: There is no such thing as a Forsaken civilian, Lord Westwood. They are the dead, and are to be returned to rest. This is our divine prerogative and we shall show them the Light's Mercy with all the zeal that they have shown theirs to the people of Southshore, Gilneas, and Ambermill. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Lord Westwood. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Thank ya' Vice-Chancellor, and ya' to Lord Manstein. I am glad I got the chance to ask. Meriahm Lausten: Mister Abattoir is, I believe, next. He is the last person, unless anyone would like to pose a second question. Maladivh Abattoir: So, what you're saying is that because we're now allies, you, at your own volition, can endanger our citizens and holdings... without even asking? I understand all your Redheads want your kingdom back, but perhaps you should have the common sense to, I don't know, ask your allies for some coordination in attack. I suppose my question is why you believe you have the right to throw away innocent, Alliance lives that don’t belong to anyone, let alone you. And maybe your entourage of sycophants could keep from insulting our hall this round while you answer. Meriahm Lausten: Lord-Vicar, feel free to ignore that last part. Lord Erich Manstein: Mr. Abattoir...as I have stated before, we are at war with the Forsaken. The Congregation was quite public in its announcement of intent and we do not hold it as our responsibility to inform you that a great menace is perched upon your doorstep. To be so near the great host of the Undead and not be prepared for slaughter at any moment is an exercise in suicide. That said, it bereaves me greatly that Ambermill suffered the fate it did and, if it were in my power to turn back time, I would have done all in my power to spare the innocents within the town. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Mister Abattoir, for your question, though not for your addendum. You are dismissed. Maladivh Abattoir: I understand that we're at war, Lord-Vicar. And believe me; I lack any good will to the corpses of the north. But it -is- your responsibility to care for those you endanger with your own agenda. Councilor Vorien Dawnstrider: You have been told to stand down; if you do not return to your spot then you will be joining Lord Devin in the hold. Maladivh Abattoir: Have fun with your pursuits, Lord-Vicar. Thanks for comin'. Meriahm Lausten: Does anyone have a second question for the Lord-Vicar? Lord Erich Manstein: With all due respect, Mr. Abattoir, I was not aware that Lady Proudmoore had request the church maintain the defenses of its holdings... Regardless of which, the Church shall endeavor to make greater efforts in informing its allies of any and all movements it makes in the north... so that no surprise shall be had when the Forsaken launch any sally upon your lands. Councilor Vorien Dawnstrider: These people are our guests; the senate will not tolerate any further insults. Archmage Sprocket: I find it odd Knights cannot find manners. Meriahm Lausten: I would like to take this chance to point out that you were all wounded by Forsaken. Do not be so quick to level all the blame onto our guests. Maladivh Abattoir: I hope you keep that promise, Lord-Vicar. Lord Erich Manstein: If you will please, dear friends, let us not befuddle the unfortunate issue any further. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Please, let us show our guests respect. Do not give them third degree and do not treat them as the enemy. For we are all Alliance. Regardless of race and faction; we are Alliance. Meriahm Lausten: Magister Emerson, the question is yours. Magister Zanbor Emerson: '''Will the Church agree to compensate the people of Ambermill? As your actions caused this mess, I feel it would be best for the Church to pay the poor people they have ignored. '''Archmage Verus Baelheit: The evacuees are present in Dalaran today. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Hear that, you could pay them today. Lord Erich Manstein: I would like to point out to the most esteemed Magister that the Church of the Holy Light currently exists as the largest charity organization on the face of Azeroth, donating more time, healing, words of truth, and medical supplies than any other single organization. If the Senate would like to petition the Church for particular to the refugees of Ambermill, then we would be most pleased to extend out charitable operations to the believe of Dalaran who can no longer provide for their own well being. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Thank you for your answer. I want to remind the Senate that those not invited to speak here today, should not speak. The rules of the Senate apply to all those in the chamber, not just the members. Meriahm Lausten: Mister Emerson, you are dismissed. Lord-Vicar, please control your entourage. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Shameful... Lord Erich Manstein: Apologies for the enthusiasm of my compatriots, their love of their Queen is admirable. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Let them believe in what they wish, we are Alliance...If they believe in a false-throned queen so let them, but I will not stand by and allow for rudeness amongst our fellows. Meriahm Lausten: Well, if they would contain their enthusiasm to somewhere that -isn't- our Senate floor, I'd be grateful. Lord Erich Manstein: As you wish, Lady Lausten. Maladivh Abattoir: It's no wonder that they can't reclaim their kingdom. They're too busy chasing off their allies. Meriahm Lausten: The next person from the Senate who speaks out of turn will be joining Lord DeVin in the Hold. Now, then. Lord-Vicar, if you wish to give you a final word to the Senate, now is your chance to do so. Lord Erich Manstein: I believe no words are required, Lady Lausten. I might only say that I came here this evening expecting a degree of hostility and irreverence from these peoples. Indeed, I was guilty of the sin of doubt upon this body. It is to my great pleasure that I - Doctor Augustine McPherson: A Queen with not but a wisp of smoke for a crown. Meriahm Lausten: Vorien, take Doctor McPherson to the Hold, if you would. Lord Erich Manstein: I have been found wrong and that, rather, I have found myself upon most gracious friends and allies. It is true that many here have taken offense to actions of the past.... Doctor Augustine McPherson: You may not take me, for I shall walk myself.. Magister Zanbor Emerson: This is outrageous how dare you enforce the rules on the members but not the uninvited guests in this chamber! Lord Erich Manstein: Regardless, harsh words have been said, but I feel that time, along with the willing love that this Senate seems quite intent on showing to the church and it am faithful adherents, shall persist. My apologies... that with time our relationship shall grow fonder and shall persist in such a capacity. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Lord-Vicar. It is true that the relationship between us has been strained in the past, and I for one am interested in seeing the hostilities end. Lord Erich Manstein: The Church thanks the Magus Senate of Dalaran for its time and affection. Light's blessing upon you all. Maladivh Abattoir: It's okay guys. At the end of the day, we still have a kingdom! Magister Zanbor Emerson: Screw your fake Queen. Meriahm Lausten: Right. Archmage Verus Baelheit: I move we bring an end to these proceedings. Archmage Sprocket: I move we do not. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: in a moment. Tonight we had a chance to show that we were the better. That the members of Dalaran are above the pretty hurts of the other nations... I am disappointed in many tonight...I expect you all to think about how we made Dalaran truly look tonight and to rethink how you show your respect for this city. I expected more. Meriahm Lausten: I hereby call this Senate Session to a close. We'll do promotions next week. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes